Ghost from the Past
by C.F.Snape
Summary: After leaving Hogwarts, Anna and Snape started a new life together on Spinner's End. One day someone from Anna's past knocks on their front door and the turmoil begins. Is this the end of their new found happiness? Are they able to save a woman's life? Sequel to Human Studies - highly recommended to read that first.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She seemed strong and she smiled all the time. But he could see that she got weaker and weaker. They knew each other for 30 years, he could see if there was something wrong with her.

And now there was definitely something wrong with her. It started as a small illness but it got worse, much worse. They tried everything. She was stubborn, she wanted to survive and he stood beside her. He had to do it, he owed his life to her. The doctors were stubborn, too, they really tried to save her, to help her. Nothing worked. "We aren't wizards", they said.

Then he remembered: he knew someone who can do magic. He knew this is their only chance.

The only person who could save his mother is no one else but Anna.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm back with Anna and Severus! I still don't own nothing but my lovely heroine and don't make money writing this fiction. I wish though.<strong>_

_**R&R makes me happy!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**[Anna's POV]**

It was almost midnight and I was sitting in the living room curled up in a comfy wingchair, under a light blanket reading Sense and Sensibility. Usually I'm not into those kind of books but sometimes they help me relax. The flames from the fire place radiated warmth while I could hear the rain and the wind outside. I was glad that I didn't have to go out.

Since I left Hogwarts with Severus Snape, we were living in Spinner's End together. We had an apothecary and it was a very successful business. I was an unofficial apprentice of Severus and I also took healing classes, so I would be more competent in brewing healing potions. Snape renovated the house with my help so it was much friendlier than before. It wasn't big, with a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, the shop and the adjoining lab and a small office. We also had a small green house behind the house.

Our relationship with Severus was amazing. He was still the sarcastic bastard with a dry humour but he loved me and he showed it on his own way every day. A few months ago we decided that we will have children. Since then nothing happened. We went to St Mungo's and also Muggle doctors. They said that everything is ok with us, we just have to patient. The child will come in his or her own terms. We weren't happy but we couldn't do anything about it.

Since I knew that I was definitely not pregnant, I drank some wine while I was reading my book. I was alone at home because Severus travelled to Romania to gather some herbs. Of course we could have ordered them in Diagon Alley but Snape was too stubborn. He wanted premium ingredients so he decided to gather them himself. It was Saturday night and I was glad that the apothecary will be closed the next day. Being in the shop and brewing potions alone was very exhausting.

I put down my book on the floor and wanted to head to bed when I felt slight waves of energy. The wards. Snape put some very clever wards around the house. They could show if a visitor was a dark wizard or a harmless person. There were still some Death Eaters on the run and we know that they would take revenge on Severus if they would be able to. This is why I took self-defence lessons from Severus, they could be useful if I would be alone.

I stood up from the wingchair and grabbed my wand from the table. I crept silently to the front door deciding what to do when a spell popped in my mind. It was Snape's invention and basically it was a magical peephole: it made the front door invisible but only from the inside so I could see the visitor but they couldn't see me.

I took a deep breath and casted the spell. The next second seemed eternity to me. When I saw the visitor I couldn't believe my eyes. I almost started hyperventilating, I felt my face flush and anger flowing through my veins. I clicked on the light (I just loved Muggle electricity) and opened the door and shouted at the person before me:

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unlike Human Studies, this story won't be fully in Anna's POV, there will be chapters or parts of chapters in third person. I hope you won't mind :)<strong>_

_**What do you think so far?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night was dark and cold in the mountains somewhere in Transylvania. In a dense pine forest there was only a small light coming from a tent. A tall wizard with shiny black hair and a spectacular nose was sitting at a camp table, cutting herbs. Severus Snape was a thorough person and he always chose the best ingredients to his potions. It didn't bother him to travel from Britain to Romania to gather dragon's head or in other words Dracocephalum moldavica. For Muggle people it was just an ordinary plant in the forest but for wizards it was a precious ingredient. Snape smiled at the traffic signs he saw by the roads which warned about bears. _If the Muggles knew that where dragon's head grows, there are also dragons_, he thought. Of course, there were wizards who took care of the dragons so Muggles won't see them and won't be hurt by them. Severus needed three days for the trip but if it meant that he will be able to brew the best potions of the wizarding world, it was worth it.

He used to do this since he graduated from Hogwarts. It meant escape from his problems, from Voldemort and Dumbledore. However the situation was now different. He had someone at home who was waiting for him and he longed to get back to her.

He still couldn't believe that Anna changed so much. He was able to let go Lily Potter, or Evans he called her even after she got married. He never thought that there will be another woman he will love. This love was different than what he felt towards Lily but he liked this way. He was also different now, his baggage was much smaller.

He put the sliced dragon's head in jars and after checking the wards around his tent, took off his shoes and laid down on his cot. _Tomorrow at this time I'll be in my real bed with Anna_, he smiled to himself. With a wave of his hand he blew out the candle on the desk and with a sigh, immediately drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[Anna's POV]<strong>

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The person before me was a tall, thin man with brown eyes, brown hair and a neat beard. He was dressed in light grey trousers and a dark blue jacket with light-coloured training shoes. In his right hand he had a backpack. He was two years older than me and a Muggle. I didn't see him in at least two years. His name was Ádám.

"Hi, Anna."

I was so angry. He broke my heart so many times and he was the main reason that I left my country and my home. I didn't want to be near him. I didn't want to see how happy he is with his new girlfriend after he cheated on her with me. I couldn't believe that he was here.

"What do you want?", I didn't bother to be polite.

"I know that you're surprised but can I go in? I'm kind of cold."

I realized that he was soaking wet. Reluctantly I stepped away from the door and let him in. After I closed the door, I turned to him. He was looking around in the house.

"You have a nice place", he said in a low voice.

"It's not only mine."

"I know."

I sighed and cast a drying spell on him. His clothes were crisp and a little warm now. I was angry at him but I didn't want him to have a cold.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you", he smiled at me softly. I still found his chocolate brown eyes beautiful.

"Have seat. Can I bring you something, drink or food?"

"Something warm to drink. Tea, maybe."

I nodded and prepared the drink. When I walked back to the living room, Ádám was already sitting in a wingback chair.

"Here" and I handed him the mug.

"Thanks."

I sat down on the light brown couch which matched the wingback chair. The walls were light green, the living room had a very cosy aura.

I cleared my throat.

"It is not the perfect weather to give a friendly visit so I'm sure you have a good reason to be here." I sounded cold, it was intentional.

He sipped from the tea.

"It is. I need your help. Or your boyfriend's help."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you know about my boyfriend? And also, how did you know where to find me?"

"I asked Sára."

Sára was one of my Muggle friends. I knew that she won't give out delicate information about me like my address if it wasn't important.

"I see."

"She told me where you live. And with whom."

"So you decided to visit me on a Saturday night."

"I wanted to talk to you as soon as I can."

He sounded worried and it took my interest. I waited and he continued.

"I need your magic and your potions. My mother… she is dying."

Suddenly I felt a lump in my throat. My voice softened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But I'm not sure if we could help."

"The doctors said they can't help. They don't know what's wrong with her. They gave up." His voice was now desperate. I could feel my anger disappearing, replaced by genuine concern. "I'm afraid, magic is her only hope." I've never heard him so hopeless.

"I… I… I don't know if…" I sighed. "Severus is not home. He's coming back tomorrow in the evening. He is much more adept in potions however I also took a healing course. We have to wait for him and you should tell him everything. You have to tell him about symptoms and also what the Muggle… I mean the doctors said, how did they treat her, everything. And then we will see what we can do. If we can do anything."

"So you will help?"

"I can't promise anything, particularly in Severus' behalf. But I won't send you home without taking a look at the case."

His face lightened a little."

"Thank you!"

I smiled back faintly and nodded. He drank his tea.

"Do you have a place to spend the night?"

Based the look on his face, he didn't.

"No, I forgot to arrange it. I took the first flight to London and came here with the train. I just threw some clothes in my bag. I wanted to be here as soon as I can."

"Well… you can stay here if you want. We have a spare room."

"I don't want to be a burden."

_Too late._

"You're not. Come, I'll show you the room and the guest bathroom." We headed upstairs. "You can take a shower if you want and in the meantime I'll prepare your room. There are towels in the bathroom, feel free to use. Also there's a phone in the spare room if you want to call someone to let them know you arrived safely." _Maybe your girlfriend is waiting for your call anxiously._

We stopped in the corridor. I felt awkward. I tried to avoid his eyes.

"I prepare your room and will go to bed. I'll prepare some breakfast in the morning but you can sleep until you want."

"Thank you, again. For everything."

I nodded.

"It's alright. Good night."

"Good night."

I padded down the corridor and disappeared in my room. I leaned back to the door and felt tears in my eyes. _What am I going to do? And why can't Severus be with me now?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: In the next chapter: Severus is coming back! What will he think about the visitor? Stay tuned!  
><strong>_

_**And don't forget to R&R!**_

_**Plus: Anna is from Hungary, so the names of her friends are also Hungarian to be more authentic. The updates of this story will be less frequent because I have to do some research and it costs time. I hope you'll be patient with me :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**[Anna's POV]**

I had a very restless night. When I succeeded to fall asleep, my dreams were haunted by the images of my relationship with Ádám. We had an on again-off again relationship for three years. I was in love with him madly while he only liked me and found me attractive. It was always him who decided to end the dating part and never asked my opinion about it. I cried a lot because of him although I know that I shouldn't have taken back him after the second break-up. But I loved him so much that I couldn't help it. I wasn't able to think logically.

Around 6 AM I fell asleep and I was able to sleep 2 hours. Then I got up, took a shower and put on a simple jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled back the curtains and saw that the rain stopped and the sun was shining. _Maybe we will have a nice Indian Summer after all_, I thought.

I headed down to the kitchen briefly stopping at the guest room's door wondering if Ádám is up. I shook my head and went downstairs. I started to make breakfast when I heard the shower in the guest bath room. Ádám arrived in the kitchen 10 minutes later.

"Good morning", he said softly.

I turned to him, smiling lightly. He was in yesterday's clothes, he only changed his shirt.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I was very tired yesterday and the bed was very comfy. It is very peaceful here."

"Not many people live in this street. Breakfast is ready, sit down."

I took down the eggs from the stove. I remembered that Ádám was vegetarian and that he liked his fried eggs sunny side down. I liked the other way so for a while I contemplated doing it my way but it would have been very childish. I put orange juice and coffee on the table and sat down.

"Are you always cooking the normal way? Not the magical, I mean", he asked after pouring orange juice in his glass.

"I do. I only use magic if I'm in a hurry. The normal way helps me relax."

We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"And how are you, Anna?"

"I'm good. Actually, leaving my home and my country was the best decision of my life."

"You left in a hurry."

"Maybe, I did." I looked up at him. "I'm a bit surprised that you noticed it at all."

He finished his breakfast and he looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean? Are you mad at me? Yesterday you didn't seem happy to see me."

I stood up and started to clean up with magic.

"I was furious. You broke my heart so many times and it won't go away so easily."

"It was years ago…"

"Yes, that's why I can be in love with another man. But that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. You know, it's perfectly okay to end a romantic relationship if it doesn't work but it's absolutely not okay to do the way we did, or more precisely YOU did. I thought at least we were friends."

"We were."

"No. We weren't. Friends care about each other's feelings. You didn't."

With a wave of my wand I put the now clean plates back to the cupboard.

Ádám stood up but didn't say anything. I knew he didn't like it if I confronted him with emotional things.

"Does this mean that you won't help me?", he asked softly.

And he still not apologized.

"No. It's not your mother who hurt me. I will help. We will help. IF we can."

He sighed.

"Listen, I… don't know what to say to the things you said."

"I know. I didn't expect a reaction from you but it had to come out. Actually, there's much more things that I'd like to tell you because those things are weights on my heart. But not now. I have to gather some plants for the potions. There's a small forest not far from here. If you want, you can come with me."

The rest of the day went uneventful. After my outburst from the morning I felt better and didn't feel so angry towards Ádám. We talked quite a lot, carefully avoiding personal things. I didn't ask him if he still has his girlfriend and he didn't mention her. It was good so.

We prepared dinner together, I made the roast meat and pasta for him and he mixed the salad. I switched off the oven when I felt the electricity of magic on my skin.

"He's home, wait here till I come back", I said to Ádám and rushed to the front door. It was already open and Severus stepped in.

"Severus!", I shouted and jumped in his arms, kissing him on his mouth passionately. We made out for a minute than he pulled back. He smiled.

"If I'm correct, you missed me."

"I did."

I let him took off his cloak. He put his bag next to the door.

"What is this delicious smell?", he asked in his wonderful baritone voice.

"Roast beef. I know you like it."

"It's my favourite." He narrowed his eyes. Damn, he could read my mind without legilimency. "Did you miss me so much or there is something that I have to know?" He stepped closer. "Did you explode the potions lab?"

"No! Of course not. I missed you." I sighed. "But there is also something that I have to tell you."

His face was now stern.

"What is it?", he spat.

"We have a visitor."

He groaned.

"Who the hell visits us?"

"My ex-boyfriend."

From the look on his face, Severus was already planning a torture for Ádám.


	5. Chapter 4

**Now we're getting into the more complex but hopefully still fun stuff. This fic will contain more "magical" topics than Human Studies did to give more depth to the story. I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**[Anna's POV]**

_Please, don't kill him, please don't kill him_, that was the only thing I could think about while introducing Severus to Ádám. Snape was tense and I knew that he could hex Ádám in milliseconds. I was sure that Snape was the jealous type and I knew that he is not happy now. Ádám seemed also somewhat strained but he smiled at Severus.

"And what do we owe this visit, Mr. Szabó?", Severus' voice was almost threatening.

"Ádám's mother is very ill. He wants our help", I interrupted before Ádám could answer. I hoped my voice will have a calming effect on Snape.

"I see." The Potions Master was now eyeing Ádám. The tension in the kitchen was almost unbearable. I had to act fast.

"Severus, I'm sure you are tired and hungry." I put a hand on his arm and he looked at me. "Let's have dinner and we can discuss everything."

Snape waited for a few seconds but eventually he nodded. I let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>The dinner went relatively good. Snape didn't talk too much and Anna tried to be a sort of mediator between his ex- and current boyfriend. Ádám told the whole story about his mother. It started with a with a simple headache so she popped some pills and tried to ignore. However the headache came back again and again and she started to worry. She went to a doctor who prescribed a stronger medicine. It worked for a while but in a month the pain came back. She went back to the doctor and they made a lot of tests. The doctor couldn't find the reason for the headache so he sent Ádám's mother to a specialist. After six months they were able to identify the cause: a brain tumour. It was on a place where they were able to remove it with surgery. She was asymptomatic until a year then the headache and the tumour came back. They took a sample from the tumour and the doctors couldn't believe their eyes. The cells didn't look like anything they've seen before. The cells were immune to chemotherapy or any other treatment. They weren't able to remove the tumour this time with surgery: the scalpel couldn't cut the lump. The doctors said they can't do anything, it is time to prepare for the worst. That was the time when Ádám decided to ask for help where he never did before: in the wizarding world.<p>

After the young man told the story, no one said anything. It was silence in the kitchen except the sound of the rain on the window glasses. Ádám and Anna looked at Severus who didn't say anything. It was clear that he measured what he just heard. After long minutes which seemed like hours, he cleared his throat and started to talk. His face was as emotionless as it was before.

"I am not an expert in these things but I have already heard about the special kind of tumours which are indestructible. Those are different from the kind of 'normal' incurable tumours. The magical tumour is a very rare consequence of dark magic. Mostly it comes into being if a Muggle is getting close to a battle between two wizards but this Muggle is not the target. The effect could linger for hours after the hexing. To understand better: it is like radiation, if I'm using the correct Muggle word."

"Yes, radiation can cause tumour", Anna said in a low voice.

"Thank you, Anna. So, Mr. Szabó…"

"Ádám, please…"

"So, Ádám, according to the symptoms, your mother is suffering from magical tumour."

"And is it cureable?" Ádám's voice was slightly trembling and he looked terrified. Anna looked at him curiously. She never saw him like that.

"I am sorry to say this but the odds are not in our favour."

Ádám's face fell.

"Is my mother going to die?"

Ádám was very pale now. Anna could see fear in his eyes. She was still angry at him but I was also sorry for him. I turned to Severus.

"Severus, there has to a way to cure it. Isn't there any potion we could use?"

He looked at the woman for a second than he turned back to Ádám. His voice was calm and stern.

"There are a few wizards who experimented with healing potions but until now those experiments were partly successful. The potions couldn't remove the tumour fully although they could delay the inevitable ending. But those potions have very unpleasant side effects and usually the patients choose the faster death."

Ádám looked defeated.

"I thought… I thought you could help her. With all your magic…"

"Magic can do incredible things, Ádám, and I'm sure one day we will able to find a cure to magical tumours, too. Right now we are powerless."

Anna put a hand on Severus'.

"Severus, you are the biggest Potions Master of our time. You have to try something."

Snape looked at her. He could see the tears in her eyes. Was she sad because of his ex-boyfriend? He started to feel jealous.

"Anna, as much as I want to help, I'm familiar nor with those experimental potions nor with magical tumour. I don't think I'm qualified enough to do such a dangerous thing."

"There isn't anyone who is more qualified than you are." Anna said in a strict voice. "We both know that."

"Mr. Snape", Ádám cut in. Anna and Severus turned to him. "My mother's situation is hopeless. If there's a chance that you can help her, she's willing to take a risk."

"Even if it means that she will have to suffer from more pain than she had to do now and still she can die?"

"Yes. I can pay as much as you want." Ádám's voice was now firm.

Snape was now eyeing Anna. She was still holding his hand, looking at him reassuringly.

"Very well then." Snape turned back to the younger man. "I will do it."

* * *

><p><strong>[Anna's POV]<strong>

After we closed the deal, Ádám went to call his mother and bid good night. While I cleaned up the kitchen, Severus took a bath. When I finished in the kitchen, I also went upstairs. Severus sat on the bed, half-naked, with a towel around his hips. I closed the door silently and sat down next to him. I could smell the soap on his skin and the heat from the hot water. He didn't look at me.

"Are you mad at me?", I asked gently.

"I don't like these kind of surprises."

"I know. I'm sorry. I… we didn't see each other for years and then he just came here. I was furious, you know, when I saw him."

He raised his eyes.

"Why?"

"He broke my heart one so many times. Or two so many times. Or ten so many times."

"And still, you didn't sent him away but let him stay", he gritted through his teeth.

His voice was different. I couldn't recognize it.

"I couldn't able to send him away when he told me the reason of his visit. I'm not merciless."

"No. You're not."

I looked deeply in his eyes.

"Wait a minute! Are you jealous?"

"I'm not." He responded so quickly that I knew he was jealous.

"Severus, you don't have a reason to be jealous." I scooted closer and lowered my voice. "I missed you so much. When Ádám arrived I wanted you to be here."

He put his arms around my waist and pulled my body to his chest.

"I missed you, too." Oh, how I loved it when he whispered in my ear. "You can't imagine how much I missed you, dear."

I couldn't bear longer and kissed him. In an instant I could feel his tongue on my lips and I willingly opened my mouth. With a flick of his wand, Severus removed my clothes and his towel. I climbed in the middle of the bed and Severus was already above me never breaking our passionate kiss. We didn't need foreplay, we were so aroused that he could easily penetrate me. I moaned and grabbed his butt. He pulled me so close that I could hardly breathe but it didn't matter. He started pounding hard and fast and that was exactly what we both needed at that moment. I could feel my orgasm building and I knew that Severus was also close because his groans got deeper and louder. With one last hard and deep stroke he pushed me through the brink and he reached his climax with a feral growl. He collapsed on me, our bodies stuck together with sweat. We wasn't able to move or say anything. We were spent.

"Are we okay now?", I asked after a few minutes, still hugging him close.

Severus kissed my shoulder and lifted his head to look at me. He smiled.

"We are."

I kissed him.

"Good. Now if you would be so nice and get off of me, I have to take a shower."

"I'll go with you."

"Mmm... for a second round?"

"And maybe a third."

* * *

><p><strong>Does Severus have a good reason to be jealous? Tell me what do you think!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, the odd trio sat at the kitchen table discussing the next steps. Snape was more relaxed but still didn't like the idea of having Anna's ex-boyfriend in the house. Luckily, Ádám planned to go home before noon that day so the only thing Snape had to do was to be patient. After living almost 20 years as a spy, it shouldn't have to be a problem. Anna felt the tension in the room but tried to focus on their task watching Snape reading the medical records of Ádám's mother.

"Do you understand what you read, Severus?", Anna asked curiously.

"I wouldn't read it if I wouldn't be able to understand it", he answered in a flat tone.

"And since when do you understand medical… words?"

"As you know, my dear Anna" he continued in his teacher voice "we use Latin to create spells. I learned Latin more than I had to in school and if you know Latin, it's easier to understand, as you put it, 'medical words'."

"But", interrupted Anna.

"Of course it does not make me a Muggle doctor but it helps me to understand the condition of Ádám's mother and with that it helps me to find a cure."

"I know, Severus, but I'm starting to have second thoughts. We are not Muggle doctors, not even wizard healers. Although you are quite close to it and maybe in some cases you know more than some healers. Still…" Anna sounded worried.

"I don't want to interrupt your talk", every eye was now on Ádám, so he continued "but my mom's condition is bad. The doctors gave up all hope. She has half a year, a year at most. She's fighting but eventually she'll be too tired to fight. We don't have any choice but you. There's now way you could screw it up, it can't be worse."

Anna sighed. She wasn't convinced.

"We can screw it up. We can hurt her, we can put her in pain without a positive result."

"That won't happen", Severus snapped at Anna and she jumped in her seat. "I can't guarantee that the cure will be painless but we have very effective pain relief potions. So if we don't find an effective cure, we will try at least to ease her pain and suffering as much as we can." His voice was now calm and almost relaxing. He was looking at the table but if he would have looked up, he could have seen Anna looking at him with pure admiration in her eyes.

Ádám had a faint smile on his face.

"Thank you."

Severus nodded and stood up.

"Now, if you don't need me anymore, I go and open up the apothecary. Anna, after you bid farewell to your friend, you should come, too. We still have a business to run."

"I know that, Severus."

"Good." He headed to the door but he stopped for a second before Ádám. "Anna will notice you about the details of the cure as soon as we work out the therapy. I wish you a pleasant trip to home." He nodded again and left. He didn't even wait for the younger man's answer.

**[Anna's POV]**

"He is grumpy but he has a good heart".

I smiled at Ádám who was looking at me puzzled after Severus left the kitchen.

"He is a very… odd guy. But if you trust him, I trust him, too."

I smiled at him reassuringly.

"If there is someone in the wizarding world who can help your mother, it's Severus." I sighed at took a look at the clock on the wall. "I think you should leave if you want to be on the train station in time."

"You're right, I just grab my back from my room."

Five minutes later we were standing at the front door.

"We didn't talk about the payment", Ádám said in a low voice.

"It can wait until the end of the successful cure. And I'm not even sure if Severus wants any payment."

"And what about you?"

I snorted.

"You can't be serious. Even if… we had some issues… I still have some issues with you, sometime in my life I regarded you as a close friend even if it was one-sided. Because of that I won't be able to accept money from you."

He looked me deeply in the eye. A familiar feeling started to tingle in my stomach.

"You are the nicest person I know." His voice was low and gentle.

"I don't think it's true but thank you", I whispered.

With a surprising move he hugged me and I hugged him back. I really hoped it was a friendly hug from his side. A second later we both pulled back.

"Go before you miss the train. I'll call you with the news."

"Alright and thanks again for everything. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I closed the front door and with a deep sigh I headed to the apothecary. On my way there I put on my robes which I had to wear in the shop. It was dark green with silver embroidery. Severus said the robes accentuated my eyes but I think he choose them because the colours matched the ones of the Slytherin house. The apothecary was quite small and friendly. Along the walls there were dark brown shelves of hard wood full of potions, selves, powders and raw ingredients. The jars were neatly labelled and on every label you could read the name of the shop: the Silver Snake Apothecary. Silver Snake – how very Slytherin, isn't it?

Severus was behind the counter serving a customer who was an old and slightly smelly wizard. He paid for the purchase and left the shop in a hurry. Severus sniffed and made a move with his wand. The smell of lavender filled the room. I stood beside Snape and smiled at him. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know that we can't choose our customers but I seriously think about putting on some cleansing spells on the door."

"In theory I totally support that idea but it would be kind of rude, I think."

Snape sighed.

"You and your big heart… Speaking of that: did your friend leave?"

"Yes, he did. Do you have a plan for the cure?"

"I have some ideas. However I would like you to assist me."

"Of course."

"Your first task is to think about potions and spells you would use. Do not forget that we can alter potions and spells so if you have some 'unorthodox' ideas, put them on the list, too. I expect the list by today in the evening. You can work on it when there isn't any customer in the shop. I'll do all the brewing today."

"Alright, will do but 'expect the list' – am I now a student of Professor Snape?", I asked teasingly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're my assistant in this project so I have to behave as a superior. Do you have a problem with that?"

He didn't get the joke so I took a step closer and lowered my voice.

"I was just wondering… if I don't finish the list on time, will there be any, you know, punishment?"

Slowly, his lips transformed into a cunning smile. He lowered his head and, knowing how it would affect me, he whispered in my ear.

"If you want some 'punishment', just ask for it."

I shivered and closed my eyes. When I opened them again Severus was nowhere to be seen. I sighed, it was time to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>For the next chapter I HAD to make some research so it would be as relevant as it can be since we still talking about magic. However the lack of reviews makes me sad :(<strong>_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Even though I did research for this chapter to be as accurate as I can, I'm not a doctor and certainly not a witch, so there could be some mistakes in it :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**[Anna's POV]**

I worked all day long. There were only a few customers in the shop so they didn't interrupt my research, only a few times. I was lucky that Severus had a huge private library where I could find almost everything that I wanted. I also convinced Severus that we should subscribe for some Muggle journals – I choose the New Yorker and the Time, and he choose some medical journals. Thank Merlin!

I never was Severus' student. Of course, he was my private tutor in Potions in my first year as a teacher in Hogwarts but it was a different situation. He was strict and strong-minded on our lessons but it was work and not a date so I didn't mind. I used to do some minor researches but this time it was a much bigger deal. We wanted to save someone's life and this meant great responsibility. I knew that Snape was a brilliant Potions Master, he was the best and I knew that he would do everything to help but I wasn't convinced that I could be his worthy assistant. Brewing Pepper Up Potion three times a week and selling powdered bicorn horn to suspicious strangers is one thing, but trying to find a cure to a disease that until now no one could do is a whole different thing. Needless to say, I was utterly fucking nervous.

After dinner, we went to the library and sat down to a dark brown antique mahogany desk. There was some left over wine from the dinner so we took it with us. It helped to relax. We sat opposite each other. Severus clasped his hands on the desk and looked at me with the perfect professorial look. I felt like a schoolgirl.

"Anna, what did you find?" His voice was calm but firm.

I cleared my throat and took a quick look on my notes.

"Well, Severus, I have some ideas for the therapy however I'm not sure if it could work. I was thinking about using a cure similar to Muggle therapies in cancer treatment." I cleared my throat again and sipped on my wine. "The cells in the body are splitting into 2 cells, 4 cells, 8 cells and so on. According to the articles in the medical journals, cancer cells are doing it much more often than normal cells and the mass of cells becomes a tumour. The goal of the cancer treatments is to kill these quick dividing cells."

He didn't say anything just nodded to go on. So I did.

"There are more therapies but I think there are two which we could adapt to potions and incantations. The first one is chemotherapy. During chemotherapy the Muggle doctors give drugs to the patients and those drugs damage the active dangerous cells so they won't be able to divide or the drugs simply interrupt the division. It is less likely that chemotherapy drugs harm also normal cells which are at rest."

Snape had an indifferent look on his face.

"I suppose you know that chemotherapy has an effect on the whole body because the drugs are circulating in the veins", he said in a low voice.

"Yes, I do. That's why in a lot of cases the Muggle doctors choose radiation instead of chemotherapy. It is a local treatment and the goal is to damage the cancer cells without harm the nearby healthy tissue too much. The radiation basically breaks the DNA inside the cells so the cell won't be able to divide and eventually dies. The affected healthy tissues can recover."

"Alright, I can see you understand how these two therapies work but how do you think we can adapt it?"

This was the hardest part.

"In my mind, potions are the wizard versions of chemotherapy and spells or incantations are the radiation. Potions are running through your veins and a spell is kind of a radiation, it can be pointed right to the target through a wand."

He started to smirk. I knew this expression, it meant no good.

"What kind of potions would you use for that special 'chemotherapy'? You have potions which will damage the tumour without damaging the healthy tissues."

"Well, yes, but…"

"Did you find a potion like that?" He was now a bit intimidating.

"I didn't… I only find poisons but they will have an effect on the whole body. But I thought maybe we… maybe you can alter those potions to have the required effect. You said I can think in an 'unorthodox' way."

He chuckled. It was intimidating situation but that voice was very sexy.

"Yes, I said that. However I may be an accomplished Potions Master but what you are talking about is a very hard task. Do you know how long does it takes to alter a potion like that?"

"Not really…"

"Months or more like years. We don't have that much time."

I felt defeated.

"You're right. That was a stupid idea."

I lowered my eyes on the table. Then he reached out, put a hand on mine and squeezed it a little. I looked back up at him and he was smiling.

"It wasn't. In fact it was unorthodox but in no way stupid. A lot of healers and wizards tried to find a cure for the magical cancer but as far as I know, they have never thought about it the way you did."

"Really?"

"Yes. But we don't have time for it now, we have to put it aside, and we need a faster treatment. Do you have other ideas?" He let go of my hand but I was more confident now.

"I do. Maybe radiation or the magical version of radiation is the answer. The exact position of the tumour is known and according to Ádám's story, it's operable so it's not deep in the brain. That means that we may be able to target it with a wand and remove it with spells."

Snape tilted his head.

"What kind of spells?"

"Now that's the tricky part. I was thinking about damaging the tumour or the cells with exploding charms but I'm afraid it would also damage the patient's body not only the tumour."

"Again, what kind of spells?"

"Don't be so impatient! I choose Defodio, Diffindo, Diminuendo, Reducto, Vulnera Sanuntur."

"Hmm… Interesting choices. Pray tell me the reason behind your choices."

"At first I would use Diffindo. We have to cut a wound to reach the tumour but maybe we can find a doctor or a healer who could do it. After that, since Diffindo is a charm to precisely and accurately cut something, we can cut the tumour out."

"Bad idea. Healers tried it to do all the time but it never worked. They weren't able to cut out the tumour, it was too solid." His voice was now cold and firm.

"I see. Then my next idea is Defodio which is used to gouge out portions of earth or stone. As far as I know, magical tumour behaves like stone when someone is trying to slice it with a scalpel. Maybe this spell can damage it. Of course we have to weaken the spell so it won't damage the body."

"Hmm… Another unusual idea but still not a stupid one. I think about it later. Go on."

"A more modest charm would be Diminuendo but now I assume that the healers also tried it."

"Yes and it didn't work."

"And how about Reducto? I know it's a curse but since we are talking about a tumour caused by Dark magic maybe that's the way to defeat it. Reducto is used to blast solid objects into pieces."

"Reducto can be very powerful and blast the whole body."

"I know that's why we have to tone it down just like Defodio."

For a few seconds he didn't say anything. Suddenly he leaned closer.

"And what about Vulnera Sanentur? And how did you find that spell?" He sounded a little angry. I knew he would.

"In a potions book owned by the Half Blood Prince." I tried to stay calm.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes."

I could see his face changing. The calm Severus was gone.

"How?", Snape spat.

He was now definitely angry.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**[Anna's POV]**

_"And what about Vulnera Sanentur? And how did you find that spell?"_

_He sounded a little angry. I knew he would._

_"In a potions book owned by the Half Blood Prince." I tried to stay calm._

_"Do you know who he is?"_

_"Yes."_

_I could see his face changing. The calm Severus was gone._

_"How?", Snape spat._

_He was now definitely angry._

* * *

><p>"Hogwarts gossip."<p>

Snape was fuming.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell. You already know the story, you were there!" According to the look on his face, I shouldn't have say that.

"But there are very dangerous spells and potions in that book!"

"I know that. Severus, I know about Sectumsempra. And I know that Potter used it on… Draco? Draco Malfoy. And I know that you helped to cure the kid's wounds with Vulnera Sanentur."

For a moment he gaped like a fish. I looked in his eyes and smiled lightly. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"And it doesn't bother you at all?" He asked tentatively.

It was my turn to reach out for him. I shifted to another chair which was right next to Severus'. I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not happy about it but I don't care what you did when you were a lonely teenager. You did great things after that and that's the only thing that counts. We talked about this a lot. If I had problems with who you were and what you did, I wouldn't be here."

Without a word he kissed me on the lips. It was quick but very sweet. He pulled back and cleared his throat.

"So, Vulnera Sanentur?" He tried to hide it but his voice was filled with emotions. I let go of his hand and pulled my notes closer.

"After we remove the tumour we should repair the tissues around it. I thought since it is a counter-course, it would work on damages caused by a magical tumour."

Snape nodded and he grabbed a quill and a parchment and started to take notes.

"At first we will go with Defodio, Reducto and Vulnera Sanentur."

"Really?"

"Yes. We have to make some alteration for the first two but it just might be work."

I got excited. Severus Snape, the renowned Potions Master thinks that my idea on such a complicated topic is useful!

"Wow, I didn't hope that I would come up with something that could actually help."

He looked at me with a scowl.

"You are smart, you need to be more confident."

I beamed back at him.

"I'll try."

"Good." He brushed back a strand of hair from my face and turned back to his notes. "Your ideas about using potions can be also promising but in another way. The process of removing the tumour will be very hard on the patient's body so we have to strengthen the immune system. We will use potions for it. My suggestions are Phoenix Tear Potion, Baruffio's Brain Elixir, Vitamix Potion, Invigoration Draught, Pepper Up Potion and for the operation we'll need Wiggenweld Potion, Essence of Dittany and Blood-Replenishing Potion."

I narrowed my eyes, pursed my lips and looked at him puzzled.

"Erm, I have questions."

"I was sure you will have", he said without looking up from the parchment.

I know he couldn't see me but I still sneered at him.

"Thank you for your kind words. What is Phoenix Tear Potion?"

He tensed a little and stopped writing.

"Do you… do you remember my memory where I tried to heal Dumbledore's hand?"

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. How could I forget those memories?

"Yes…"

"I used a thick golden potion, it was Phoenix Tear Potion. It is a very difficult potion to make and therefore very rare. As far as I know, only a few Potions Masters and Mistresses were able to successfully brew it apart from me."

"Wow! Well, I suppose it contains phoenix tear."

He nodded with fake appreciation.

"You have a razor-sharp logic." I kicked his leg. "Ow! That wasn't necessary! We will use this potion to hold the tumour within its current place. We have to send it as soon as possible to the patient so she could take it before the operation." He started to write again.

"I see. What was the other one? Oh, yes, Baruffio's Brain Elixir? It's for the brain, I know but it increases the brain power and not strengthens the tissue."

"With a slight modification it will", he explained casually.

"Oh. Pepper Up Potion?"

"A modified version which will have broader healing effect on the body." According to his voice, this was a task that even a pre-schooler would be capable of.

"Right. And I assume the patient will be in a magically-induced sleep and we need Wiggenweld Potion to awake her from it."

He nodded and wrote everything on the parchment.

"I think we are ready for now. Anna, would you mind to take a short trip through the Floo network tomorrow?"

"No. Where do I have to go?"

"You have to bring the Phoenix Tear Potion to your friends' mother."

"Yes, of course but they aren't connected to the Floo system."

"I know."

Something wasn't alright.

"Is there something that I don't know about you?"

He smiled again and with a hand caressed my cheek.

"You don't know a lot of things about me, my dear. In this case I know someone, a wizard living not far from Ádám and his mother."

"You never said you know anyone from my country!"

"You never asked."

"I asked you if you have ever been there."

"And I told you I wasn't which is true. Although I know someone who is from there."

I laughed at him.

"Smartass! Severus Snape, you are full of surprises!"

He leaned closer.

"But that's why you love me, isn't it?", he purred.

I leaned closer, too.

"That's one thing."

"And what's the other?" His voice was now very low and extremely sexy.

I stood up and pulled him up with me. I stepped closer and put my hands on his chest.

"Come to the bedroom and I'll show you."

He sighed and put his arms around my waist.

"I don't know, Anna, I'm too tired…"

"You don't have to do anything. Tonight I will do everything…"

Slowly I started to move one hand up to his neck and the other one downwards until I reached his crotch. I pulled down his head and kissed him on his mouth. At first slowly and lazily, then I licked his lips and he immediately deepened the kiss. While our tongues fought with each other, I started to stroke Snape's cock through the material of his pants. I didn't have to wait too much to feel the now semi-erect state of his member. Slowly, I pulled back from the kiss. For a moment I could see the pure passion on Severus face but then he put on his mask again and tried to sound bored. This was like a foreplay scenario called "the indifferent professor".

"If you insist…"

I snorted.

"Oh, dear, your girlfriend wants to give you a wonderful blowjob! For the love of Merlin, how can you bear it? Your life is a living hell!"

"It is, isn't it? In times like these, I miss the Dark Lord and his delightful tortures!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I realized that <strong><em>according to Human Studies <em>**this story has less playful banter between Anna and Severus and this has to change. Tell me what you think!_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Severus woke up early and dressed quickly. Before leaving the bedroom, he brushed a strand of hair out of Anna's face and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. Severus smiled a little and silently went to the kitchen to have a cup of hot tea - he preferred Earl Grey in the morning. He put the water kettle on the stove and lit the fire underneath it. He made tea in the muggle way, just like Anna. It was an odd thing to do for a wizard like him but in his opinion tea tasted differently when it was made with magic.

While the water was warming up on the stove, Snape went to the storage room where the ingredients and potions were kept. He stopped at the wall in the back of the room and murmured some spells while making circles with his wand. Soon a small hole appeared on the wall and Snape took out a small vial with thick golden potion in it. At the same moment, he heard the whistle of the kettle. With a silent _Finite Incantatem_ he concealed the hole again and hurried to the kitchen. He put the vial on the solid oak kitchen table and prepared his tea. He took his cup in the living room and grabbed a handful of green powder from a silver bowl on the mantelpiece. He threw the powder in the fireplace.

"Alaricus Mallard", he told to the green flames.

After a few seconds an older wizard with grey hair and short grey beard appeared in the flames.

"Severus, what a nice surprise!"

"Good morning, Alaricus! I hope you are alright."

"Oh, I am however I'm starting to feel my old age. Until 100 I felt like a young man but when you reach 130 it's not that easy anymore."

Severus chuckled a little.

"Alaricus, you don't look more than 90."

"Thank you, my boy but I assume you didn't summon me to ask about my health."

Snape's face got gloomy.

"No, it's not. You see, my… girlfriend, she has a friend whose mother is very ill. This friend asked us to help her. The woman lives in your neighbourhood and I was wondering if we could use your Floo while we are trying to heal her."

"Oh, so much information!", Alaricus exclaimed. "You have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me about it? Is she young, is she beautiful?"

"She is young and she is beautiful. And smart and very nice. But that's not the point now. The woman with the illness is running out of time."

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course you can use my Floo. I also have a spare room if one of you or both of you would like to stay during the therapy. What is wrong with the poor woman?"

"Magical tumour."

Alaricus face fell.

"Severus, you know that's…"

"I know exactly that it's incurable", he snapped. He cleared his throat and continued: "I'm sorry, I didn't want to use that tone. We know that this is a hard case but we want to find some cure."

The older wizard now smiled knowingly.

"Love changed you, Severus."

Snape looked horrified.

"How so?"

"You apologised for your tone. You never did it before. I want to meet that girl now!"

Severus sighed.

"You will. She have to visit the woman today and bring her the first dose of healing potion."

"Oh, that's nice!", Alaricus said overexcited. "When will she coming?"

"Before noon, I don't know exactly."

"No problem, my Floo will be open. She could come anytime she wants. Will she staying for the night, too?"

"No, I need her at home for the time being."

"I'm sure you do", said Alaricus with a wink and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Not for _that_. She will help me with the other potions and spells. I have to go now Alaricus. Thank you for your help, it makes the process a lot easier."

"I'm happy to help you and your lady, Severus. See you later!"

The old wizard disappeared from the flames and Severus heard noises from upstairs. He went back to the kitchen, took another mug from the shelf and filled it with tea.

"Good morning, Severus!"

Anna walked in the kitchen wearing her pyjamas and kissed Snape on his mouth.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?", asked the man while handing her the tea mug.

"I slept very well, thank you! Despite your alleged fatigue, you exhausted me last night."

Snape gave a low chuckle. Even after more than two years in their relationship, the voice of his laugh made Anna blush.

"I did my best. However you need your energy today."

Anna stepped back and sit down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah. You know, I never met Ádám's mother."

Snape was sitting now, too.

"How long were you together?"

"Three years but it was an on again-off again relationship, there were other boys and girls."

"How many?"

"Severus, dear, don't be jealous. Not so many. And it doesn't matter now. What I wanted to say is that it will be weird to meet her."

Snape's face relaxed.

"I know." He sipped on his tea. "I talked to my friend who lives in the neighbourhood. He is happy to help us. We can use his Floo."

"That's great. And who is this mysterious friend of yours?"

"His name is Alaricus Mallard."

Anna's eyes widened.

"That Alaricus Mallard? Well, it's not a common name so it has to be the Potions Master Alaricus Mallard who invented the Felix Felicis!"

"Among others, yes."

"But how do you know him and why didn't you tell me you know him?"

"He was for two years Potions Professor in Hogwarts, in my first and second year as a student. He is the reason that I wanted to be a Potions Master. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important."

"For Merlin's sake, Severus, your friend is one of the best Potions Masters ever and you think it's not important. Sometimes you can be really impossible!" Anna let out a frustrated sigh. It was the moment when she noticed the vial on the table. "And what is this?" She took the vial and started to examine it. "Wait, is this Phoenix Tears Potion? Do we have this in the storage room?"

"I keep it in a hidden place."

The girl started to be really frustrated now.

"Which is hidden even from me."

"It is a very precious potion and there are people out there who are anxious to have it. It is safer if you don't know about it."

Anna stood up and put her mug in the sink. She talked with her back to Severus.

"I understand but… Sometimes I don't get it. We lived together for more than a year now and you still have secrets which shouldn't be secrets." She turned around to face Snape. "I know there are things you don't want to tell me because they are painful or embarrassing memories. I have secrets, too. But I feel that you still don't trust me." Anna blinked and tried to hide the tears in her eyes.

Severus stood up and took a few steps closer to her.

"I'm sorry." His voice was low. "I know I'm not good at relationships but you have to understand that I'm not used to trust people. It was essential for my survival not to trust anyone."

"I know", Anna's voice trembled and she looked down. Snape pulled her in his embrace.

"I try to be more open with you, is that alright?"

A faint "yes" was muffled by Severus' frock coat. He put a hand in Anna's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you feel better now?", he asked.

She pulled back and looked at him.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled and kissed him deeply. They stood there for a few moments but it was not the time for love. They had a job to do and Severus broke the kiss.

"You have to prepare to your trip."

"I go and call Ádám on the phone."

"Good. I pack the potion and I write down the instructions on a parchment."

Thirty minutes later, they were standing in the living room in front of the fireplace.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Do you the Ádám's address?"

"Yes, Severus."

"Do you know what to tell them?"

"YES, PROFESSOR SEVERUS."

Snape scowled.

"Sorry but you were getting annoying. I know what to do and where to go. I'm coming back in the afternoon, it's not like I will be gone for weeks."

"Alright, Anna. Take care and if you need help, just ask Alaricus."

"I will. So the shop will be closed today?"

"Yes, I have potions to brew, I don't have time to deal with customers."

"Good." Anna stood on tip toe and kissed Severus. "See you later!" She grabbed a handful of the Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. She stepped in the flames.

"Good-bye!", said Severus a bit concerned. Anna said out loud her destination and disappeared.

Severus sighed and headed to the lab. He had a long day before him.

* * *

><p><strong>We have a new character! Do you like him so far? And what do you think about Snape being so private?<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Anna hated to floo. Some dust always got in her nose no matter how she tried to caught her breath. Every time she coughed and sneezed for a few seconds after arriving to her destination. This time it wasn't different. After the witch managed to recover she stepped out from the fireplace and looked around. She was in a small, dark living room with lots of books and parchments scattered all over the floor and the old shabby furniture with a dust brown sofa and matching armchairs. Still, it felt cosy and warm.

"Hello!", she said hoping that the owner of the house will appear. A second later she heard footsteps approaching. A smiling wizard came in to the room who was almost a foot shorter than Anna.

"Welcome, dear, welcome! You must be the young lady Severus told me about!"

"That would be me, yes. My name is Anna Holló."

"What a nice name, Ms. Holló. Alaricus Mallard, at your service!" They shook hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Mallard, it is an honour to meet you. I'm a big admirer of your work."

The old wizard beamed at Anna.

"Would you like some tea? Or something stronger?" Alaricus winked.

"Thank you but I have to bring a potion to Mrs. Szabó. She is the ill lady whom we help."

Mallard frowned.

"Mrs. Szabó? I know her. She is a very nice lady, always laughing. Now that I think about it, she used to laugh. Nowadays she looks usually sad, now I know why. What a sad story… She also has a daughter, very nice, too. And a son. Handsome and smart. I can't remember his name…"

"Ádám", said Anna in a low voice.

"Yes! Oh, do you know him? Is he that friend of yours Severus talked about?"

"He is."

Mallard took a step closer and started to speak in a low voice.

"Is he your ex-boyfriend?"

Anna cleared her throat, she started to feel unwell.

"He is but I assume Severus didn't mention that."

"Of course he didn't. I'm sure he's not happy about it."

"No. He's trying to hide it but I can see he's jealous."

The wizard smiled again.

"Severus is acting very cool but in the inside he is a very passionate person. And if I'm correct he only shows his passion when you two are in a very private situation."

Anna felt herself blush and totally embarrassed.

"I… well, yes. But I really have to go now. During the next few weeks I'm sure we'll have some time to talk."

"Yes, yes, go, dear. Do you know where to go?"

"Ádám gave me the directions."

"Good. I wish you luck and take your time. I'll be here wherever you want to go home."

Anna nodded, said good-bye and left the house. She turned to the right and started to walk on the street. She was in a town with a population of 100 thousand people but this part of the town looked very calm and peaceful with friendly looking houses with big backyards, trees and flower beds. It was a weekday morning and there were only a few people on the streets. After 5 minutes, Anna saw a light blue house with a white fence and an old plum tree right next to the gate. She went to the door and knocked. After a few seconds she heard some shuffling coming from the house and the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>[Anna's POV]<strong>

"Hey, Ádám", I said nervously.

"Hey, you made it", he said and hugged me. It was a bit awkward but in a way it felt good. After he released, Ádám stepped back from the door and I entered the house. The hall was narrow but there were pictures on the walls. I took a look at them and saw Ádám and his sister when they were children, eating ice, taking swimming lessons and smiling next to their mother. She had a curvy figure but in a healthy way and she had a big smile on her face. I could see that she really loves her children.

When Ádám cleared his throat behind me, I returned from my musings.

"Did you… travel well?" He was still very confused about the world of witches and wizards.

"Yes. Can we start right away?"

"Of course, come, my mother is in the living room. Would it be good there or should go upstairs in her bedroom?"

"The living room would be great, this method is different than the medical way."

He lead the way and I stepped in the light and spacious living room. The walls were painted yellow and the furniture was modest and tasteful. Mrs. Szabó sat on the pale green couch and I tried to hide my surprise. She looked very pale and thin compared to the woman on the pictures in the hall. This woman had black rings around her eyes and her curvy figure was gone. Her short hair was flat and dull. I took a step closer and smiled at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Szabó, my name is Anna Holló."

She tried to stand up but it was a hard task. Ádám reached out his hand to help her and she managed to get up. We shook hands and she smiled back at me. It was weak but friendly.

"It is so good to meet you, Anna. Can I call you, Anna?"

"Of course."

"Good, and you can call me Márta. My son talked a lot about you. Please, take a seat!" Her voice was low and she looked frail. "Can we get you something?"

"A tea would be nice."

"Ádám, honey, would you make some tea for us?"

"Yes, mom" and he left for the kitchen. During the next ten minutes we have small talk with Mrs. Szabó but I felt more and more nervous. She didn't know that I was a witch, she didn't know that magic existed and before we could start the therapy, we have to tell her. I intentionally left my cloak at home and choose muggle clothing to look more normal. Ádám came back with the tea and after some more small talk it was time to start. I put down my mug and asked Márta to do the same, I didn't want her to drop it.

"Márta, what did Ádám told you about me? I mean, the reason why I came here", I asked very tentatively.

"He said that you could help with my illness. You and your boyfriend but he didn't tell me the details. Are you a doctor?"

Alright, it came the hardest part.

"No, I'm not. I'm a", I took a deep breath, "I'm a witch."

Márta looked at me like I was crazy.

"A what? A witch? Are you involved in homeopathy? Because if it is the case, I'm sorry but I'm not interested."

"No, I'm not. This thing is real. I know it's hard to believe but it is about magic. Not the I-put-bunny-out-from-a-hat kind of magic but the one where I can do very strange things with a wand."

Mrs. Szabó really thought I was crazy and she started to get up. She seemed really upset.

"Ádám, I know that you wanted to help but this is ridiculous. I don't know who this girls is and what is she doing but I don't have time for this nonsense. I'm dying."

I stood up as well and blocked her way before she could leave the room.

"Márta, please, I just want a minute from you. And after that you can decide if you want to reject me."

Ádám was standing now next to his mother and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, I know it's hard to process but she is really a witch."

"Ádám…" her voice faltered.

"Please, let her convince you."

With a deep sigh, Márta nodded. I took a step back and for the first demonstration I choose a very simple spell. I took out my wand from my special pocket on my coat and I pointed it on a book on the coffee table.

"Vingardium leviosa!" The book started to float in the air and Márta gasped.

"No! It has to be some trick!"

"It's not, mom. It's for real."

I finished the spell and put back the book on the table. The next spell was more complex. With the flick of my wand I transformed the tea pot in a white cat. Ádám's mother cried out loud.

"What the hell is going on?" She was trembling now and clinging to his son. I took the cat from the table and showed it to Márta.

"This is a real cat. I transformed it from the tea pot."

"But… how?"

"With my wand, my magic wand."

She cautiously patted the cat's head unwilling to believe to her eyes. I put the cat back to the table and reversed the spell. For the last step I didn't need my wand so I put it back in my coat.

"Márta, may I?", I asked and reached for her hands. She looked puzzled but gave me her hands. I grabbed them and I could feel how cold and weak her grip was. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and concentrated on my magic. I could feel the energy deep inside of me and started to pass it to Márta through our intertwined hands. When I could feel the power of magic in the veins in my fingers, I could also feel Márta stiffen. She felt the energy so suddenly I pushed a bigger amount of magic through her. I heard her gasp again, opened my eyes and let go of her hands. She looked at me with amazement.

"What on Earth was that?"

"My magical powers."

"I… I have to… I have to sit down." His son and I helped her and I sat down opposite her. Ádám took a seat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I know it's hard to believe, mom but she is really a witch. She demonstrated her powers the same way a few years ago."

I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah but that time I transformed a book in to a turtle."

Ádám smiled back at me.

"It was a cute turtle. However the third trick…"

I coughed.

"Alright, the third action was what convinced me. When I could feel the magic running through my veins…" He looked deep in my eyes with an expression I almost forget. I blushed a little.

"It's very convincing, isn't it?"

I looked at Márta and she looked less pale now. She started to speak looking right at me.

"Is this how you will help me?"

"Not really. At first you have to take a potion. It's not toxic, it's more like a herbal mixture. It will prevent the tumour to grow bigger." I put the vial out of my bag and handed it to the older woman. She was amazed. "I know it looks very strange but I can assure you it's safe. My boyfriend made it and he is an expert in these things. Actually, he is the best living Potions Master."

"Potions Master?", asked Márta like I was crazy.

"It is a wizard who is brewing potions, mostly healing potions. The thing is that you tumour is not a normal tumour. It is a kind of magical tumour. I know it is very hard to process all these kind of things but I'm trying to make it as easy as I can."

"I know, dear. You look very convincing but you have to understand my disbelief. What is a magical tumour?"

"Well, there is two kind of magic. The one is the Light, it's used for good things. And there is Dark magic which is used by evil wizards and witches. If there is too much Dark magic in one place, it is like radiation. And as you know, radiation could cause tumour."

"But how could I…?"

"It is possible that you passed through a place when there was a fight between Dark wizards before and the magic lingered."

"Oh, I see…"

I bent forward and took her hands in mine.

"Márta, I can't promise that we will able to heal you. We will do our best but there's no known cure to magical tumour. However if there is someone who can find a cure for it, it is my boyfriend and he is a very stubborn man. If he makes up his mind, he will do anything to reach his goal. His goal is now to heal you and I will help him with all my power."

There were tears in the woman's eyes but smiled.

"And I will fight."

I squeezed her hands.

"That's the spirit. Now, I will use some diagnostic spells on you and after that I will tell you about the cure."

* * *

><p>It was already dark when I left the house. I was so exhausted that I was almost crawling back to Mallard's.<p>

"How did it go?", the old wizard asked when he let me in.

"Better than expected. She didn't go hysterical when I told her that I'm a witch."

"Wonderful, although you look awful."

"Thank you, I feel drained. I just want to go home, eat and sleep."

"I'm sure Severus is waiting anxiously on you. Go, my dear, and let me know when you're coming back."

"I will. Thank you, Mr. Mallard. Good night!"

"Good night, my dear!"

I almost fell out from the fire place in our living room. I dropped my bag on the floor and went straight to the kitchen. Severus was there, cooking and from that position he couldn't see me. I went to him, put my arms around his waist and buried my face in his back.

"It's very dangerous to surprise a former spy like this. I could have hexed you." His voice rumbled through his body.

"I was ready to take the risk." I pulled back, he turned around and kissed me on the lips.

"How did it go?", he asked while putting a hand on my face.

"Good. She is a very nice and strong-minded woman. She wants to fight."

Severus smiled a little.

"And how do you feel?"

"I'm exhausted."

"Do you want to take a bath before dinner?"

"What a great idea! I go and prepare it."

"No need to. I already did it."

I smiled at him.

"You are absolutely fantastic, Severus!" I kissed him passionately. My energy was already returning.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a long one. I wish I would have Severus waiting for me with a bath LOL I'm anxious to read your opinion!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**My life's got busy (in a good way) and I won't be able to update this story as fast as I wanted to but I won't abandon it, I promise! Thank you for the favs and follows and reviews - it makes me so happy, I can't find the words!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**[Anna's POV]**

"Honey, I'm home!", I shouted playfully when I stepped out from the fireplace. I dusted off my Muggle jacket and jeans, put down my bag on the couch and went to find Snape. It was Sunday and the shop was closed so I guessed that the wizard would be in the library right next to the lab. The door was open but I still knocked on it softly.

"Hey, Severus!"

Snape was reading a book and jumped in his seat.

"Anna! So early? I thought you will stay there for a few hours."

I took off my coat and dropped it on a chair right next to my boyfriend. I leaned down, my face only inches from Severus'.

"Oh, did you expect anyone else? Were you waiting for you lover?", I asked teasingly.

Snape looked at me very seriously.

"Of course not. She always comes on Saturdays when you're off to shop in Diagon Alley."

"You think it's shopping what I do in Diagon Alley on Saturdays?" I caressed Snape's face lovingly. "How cute! Actually, I'm meeting my lover, too."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is he young and handsome?"

I leaned closer to Severus' ear and practically purred in it.

"Who said it's a he?"

Severus stiffened. I laughed out loud, kissed him on his cheek and sat down. The wizard handed me a cup of tea and smiled slightly.

"I see you're in a good mood. Do you have good news about our patient?"

I sipped on my tea but my smile disappeared.

"Not really", I sighed. "The good news are that according to the diagnostic spells the tumour didn't get bigger thanks to the Phoenix Tear Potion."

"And what are the bad news?", asked Snape softly.

"In the last two weeks, since Márta is taking the strengthening her condition didn't get better. It was stable for a few days but now it's getting worse. Slower than before but direction is clear. Maybe she has a few months more than it was expected before."

I looked at Severus knowing there were tears in my eyes.

"Anna, you knew that we won't be able to cure her only with a few potions", he said gently but in a firm tone.

"Yes, I knew but… I thought maybe there will be a miracle or something like that and…"

Snape sighed and took my hand in his.

"IF we will be able to cure her with all those potions and spells and surgery – that already will count as a miracle."

"I know."

Snape kissed me on the forehead and let go off my hand. He cleared his throat and pushed an old book in front of me.

"Would you like to see what I found? I think I will be able to to effectively remove the tumour with some old spells."

I smiled at him and nodded.

"The ancient Greeks described ghosts or phantoms which haunted the living. Sometimes they had physical bodies, sometimes they were only bodiless spirits. They called these creatures phasmas, the word _phasma_ means spirit. For instance the eidolones possessed the living and they controlled."

"Like the Imperio curse?"

"Sort of. A lot of ancient Greek wizard and witch tried to find a spell or a charm to banish those phasmas but their success was temporary. Because" Severus looked at Anna "they didn't know that every phasma had some physical form although it was hidden in a human's body."

I gasped.

"A tumour?"

Snape nodded.

"Exactly. The Greek spells were only a part-time success because they didn't destroy the tumour which is the centre of a phasma's existence. The book before you is a few hundred years old tome about the phasmas and similar demons. I also find some spells and I think we could use them combined with our spells which are more effective on the tumour itself."

Severus put a long, slender finger on a spell and motioned me to read it. I looked at the spell - καταστρέψει το δαίμονα – and I made a face.

„Severus, you know that I can't read Greek."

„I know but I thought you were a witch. A quite intelligent one."

I pursed her lips and after a moment I felt myself blushing.

„_Vertendi verba_" she said with a flick of her wand and the words changed into Latin. „_Perdere daemonium_ – destroy the demon. Sounds impressive."

Snape snorted.

"It is, isn't it? However that won't be enough." With a silent spell he flipped through the pages to another section of the book. "I'm sure you know that the Greeks loved rituals." He said with a slight disgust in his voice. "During those rituals they also purified themselves. If say it without a wand it's just a prayer but with the appropriate wand movement it could be a powerful incantation against demons."

I translated the whole site in Latin and after a few seconds I found the incantation.

"_Procul, o procul, este profani_" I murmured.

"Begone, whatever is unholy. In this unholy means the Dark magic and the curse. But there's another one."

I looked back at the book. After a second I smiled.

"_Lustror_ – be purified. So you think, that if we combined these incantations with the other spells we choose, we could destroy the tumour and heal Márta?"

Severus closed the book, stood up and went to the window.

"I can't guarantee that we will be successful", he looked out in the darkness. "No one ever tried this method."

I stood up, too and came to him.

"Maybe this means that the reason why no one was able to find a cure is that they didn't tried this method."

Severus looked down at me and smiled a little.

"You weren't this optimistic half an hour ago."

I stepped closer and put my arms around the wizard.

"Talking to you and hearing your theory made me feel better. You always make me feel better." I buried my head in his chest. He wore a white linen shirt which was very soft and smelled like sandalwood and Him – it felt like home.

The Potions master pulled me closer, kissed the top of my head and murmured in my hair.

"Same here."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few thousand miles away in a light blue coloured house with a plum tree in front of it, a woman cried out from pain. She collapsed on the floor, clutching her head, weeping in agony. A few seconds later a tall young man appeared in her bedroom door, frightened like hell.<p>

"MOM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, cliffhanger! And drama is coming! Am I evil or am I evil? Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Also, the following websites helped me A LOT with this chapter: website of the University of Tennessee (Hellenic Magic Ritual); Freewebs/Greekmagic (Greek charms and spells); Theoi (Bestiary).**


End file.
